demilovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Confident
Confident é o quinto álbum de estúdio de Demi Lovato. Ele foi lançado no dia 16 de outubro de 2015. Demi, juntamente com alguns de seus amigos de celebridades, incluindo Iggy Azalea, Nick Jonas e Jennifer Lopez revelaram a tracklist oficial no Twitter. É também o primeiro álbum de Lovato com um rótulo "Parental Advisory". Confident foi nomeado para Best Pop Vocal Album no 59º Grammy Awards. Isso deu a Demi sua primeira indicação ao Grammy. Antecedentes Depois que Lovato lançou seu quarto álbum de estúdio, DEMI, em maio de 2013, a cantora confirmou em fevereiro de 2014 que estava trabalhando no seu quinto álbum, afirmando: "O som simplesmente evolui para tudo o que eu sou e tudo o que eu quero me tornar". Ela também disse: "Nunca tive tanta certeza de mim mesmo como artista quando se trata de confiança, mas não apenas de coisas pessoais, mas exatamente o que eu quero que meu som seja e do que eu sei, que sou capaz, e esse álbum me dará a oportunidade de mostrar às pessoas o que eu realmente posso fazer." No mês de outubro seguinte, o gerente de Lovato confirmou à Billboard que a cantora "fez algumas músicas, mas certamente a maioria começará no próximo ano" seguindo a Demi World Tour. Em fevereiro de 2015, Lovato falou sobre o álbum com uma série de postagens via Twitter, escrevendo: "Nunca fui mais confiante no meu som. Nunca estive tão certa de quem eu sou como artista. Nunca senti isso com fome e motivação". Ela descreveu o álbum como "muito autêntico para quem eu sou". Em maio de 2015, foi revelada pela revista Billboard a criação da Safehouse Records, um selo fonográfico criado e pertencente à equipe de Demi, incluindo seu empresário Phil McIntyre, e Nick. A publicação confirmou ainda que a Safehouse seria a responsável pelo lançamento do quinto disco da musicista, em conjunto com a Island Records — empresa fonográfica de Nick Jonas — e a Hollywood Records, da qual Demi sempre foi contratada. Em junho de 2015, Lovato confirmou que estava no estúdio quase todos os dias, e estaria lançando novas músicas "muito em breve". Ela revelou à MTV News: "Desta vez, eu consegui explorar sons diferentes e aprimorar em algo que eu realmente me orgulhe". Ela também expressou vontade de trabalhar com a rapper Iggy Azalea no álbum. À parte de divulgação para trabalhos próprios, Lovato colaborou com The Vamps na faixa "Somebody to You", Nick Jonas em "Avalanche" e Olly Murs em "Up". Desenvolvimento Para Confident, Lovato trabalhou com produtores de música como Max Martin, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Ali Payami, Jason Evigan, Johan Carlsson, Steve Mac, Stargate, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Babydaddy e Peter Carlsson. Discutindo a direção do álbum, Lovato disse a Ryan Seacrest que "eu não sou mais séria", afirmando: "Eu terminei com as histórias de soluços. Novo capítulo, nova vida, novo álbum, novo single - este é uma Demi completamente nova. "Ela também revelou que apresentaria "muitas canções provocativas". As primeiras músicas "Confident" e "Cool for the Summer" junto vom "Stars" e "Mr. Hughes" foram gravadas no MXM Studios, Chalice Studios, Westlake Audio Studios em Los Angeles, Califórnia e Wolf Cousins Studios e Kinglet Studios em Estocolmo. Lovato co-escreveu as duas faixas com Martin, Kotecha, Alexander Erik, Payami e Salmazadeh. O arranjo de trompas de "Confident" foi fornecido pelo músico Jonas Thander. As músicas foram ambas mixadas por Serban Ghenea e masterizadas por Tom Coyne. Outras músicas do álbum também foram gravadas em Rokstone Studios e The Hide Out Studios em Londres, Reino Unido. "For You" foi uma das primeiras músicas gravadas para o álbum, descrevendo como estava trabalhando com o produtor Max Martin na produção da música, Lovato revelou: "Eu estava tão animada para trabalhar com Max Martin nesta música e seu acampamento. Fiquei tão nervosa quando entrei. Eu queria colocar tudo naquele desempenho porque sabia que me dava a oportunidade que esperava por tantos anos para poder trabalhar com alguém como ele". A balada "Father" é a música mais pessoal no álbum. É dedicada ao pai biológico de Lovato que morreu em 2013. A música foi co-escrita por Lovato e o músico sueco Laleh Pourkarim, que também produziu a música e contribuiu para os vocais de fundo. Lovato disse que gravar a música era de certa forma terapêutica e a ajudou a reconciliar suas emoções conflitantes. "Saber que não era realmente sua culpa realmente foi triste para mim", continuou ela. "Eu queria escrever sobre isso. Eu queria processá-lo, e 'Father' realmente me ajudou a fazer isso." Lovato e Pourkarim com Gustaf Thörn também co-escreveram "Stone Cold" e "Yes". O músico Jason Evigan escreveu e produziu "Old Ways" com Olivia Waithe e produção adicional de Scott Hoffman (creditado como Babydaddy). "Kingdom Come" foi co-escrita por Steve Mac, Julia Michaels e a rapper australiana Iggy Azalea, que apresenta a aparição da convidada na música. Em uma entrevista com a MTV News, Lovato explicou como sua colaboração se formou - e como Azalea sabia exatamente o que fazer sem qualquer ideia de como era a música. "Quando finalmente tomamos a decisão de quais músicas estavam fazendo o álbum, eu disse: 'OK, eu quero ela nesta.' Então eu liguei para ela e foi tipo, 'Ei, você vai fazer uma música?' E ela estava tipo, "Sim, eu vou entrar no estúdio esta noite", disse Lovato. "Eu disse tioi, 'Você quer ouvir isso primeiro?' Ela respondeu, 'Não, está legal'. Eu fiquei meio "Você é uma amiga incrível e eu amo você". Mac também compôs "Waitin for You" com Evigan, a rapper americana Sirah e Mitch Allan. Ele produziu e tocou todos os teclados em "Lionheart". "Wildfire" foi escrito por Ryan Tedder, e Nicole Morier e a equipe de produção norueguesa Stargate, que produziu a faixa. Composição Em termos de música, Confiden''t sai do som pop chiclete e synthpop predominante de seu álbum anterior ''DEMI. O álbum apresenta uma variedade de gêneros musicais: dance-pop, urbano/R&B, pop rock, soul e gospel. Revisando o álbum, a Brittany Spanos da Rolling Stone descreveu isso como "uma produção pop atrevida, elegante e dinâmica que permite que sua poderosa voz se eleve para novos aumentos emocionais". O álbum começa com trompas que introduziram a faixa-título "Confident". Possui amostras de trompas e encaixes de dedos que acompanham toda a trilha e vêm à frente durante o início do refrão. Liricamente, a música fala sobre auto-capacitação e confiança. Nick Levine do site NME escreveu que a música "funde as trompas da batida do hip-hop e Joan Jett e ela se vangloria dizendo "é tudo sobre mim esta noite". Os críticos notaram que a batida da música é uma reminiscência de Personal Jesus de Marilyn Manson (1989). A segunda faixa "Cool for the Summer" é introduzida por uma melodia de piano, seguida de uma batida de sintetizador, que é acompanhada por riffs de guitarra no coro. Musicalmente, a música é denominada rock edge com arranjos eletrônicos. Liricamente, a música é sobre experimentar sexualmente com uma amante do sexo feminino durante o verão. Em "Old Ways", Lovato afirma que está contente de se livrar dos hábitos passados e se recusa a ceder à tentação. A música usa um arranjo de hip-hop em sua produção. A quarta faixa do álbum é "For You", Maura Johnston, da Billboard, a descreveu como um "devocional majestoso". Ela notou que a música "tem um coral de apoio cantando "For you I would do anything", conforme Lovato canta sobre convocar força, seu desempenho tornando seu poder interior ainda mais simples". A primeira balada do álbum, "Stone Cold", discute a dor de assistir a um ex se mudar e ser feliz com outra pessoa. A música incorpora influências do pop e do soul, e é centrada em uma melodia de piano, com uma produção destituída visando destacar os vocais de Lovato. "Stone Cold" recebeu comparações com a música de Lovato de 2011 "Skyscraper" e o trabalho da cantora inglesa Adele. O álbum segue com a música inspirada em trap, "Kingdom Come", que apresenta aparição vocal da rapper Iggy Azalea. Vários críticos observaram que a música é comparável à Black Widow (2014) de Azalea com Rita Ora. "Waitin for You" apresentando vocais da cantora Sirah, musicalmente, é uma música de R&B e hip hop que começa com uma "abertura escura e atmosférica" e é característica de ter "um aumento de batida maciço que parece resultar em uma iminente crescendo, mas depois resulta em um beat-drop", semelhante à sexta faixa do álbum "Kingdom Come". "Wildfire" é uma música soul-pop. Na canção Lovato canta com sintetizadores e snaps flutuando em torno de sua voz. "Lionheart", a música sensual "Yes" e "Father" são todas as duas baladas onde Lovato canta usando o maior registro vocal. A canção gospel despojada "Father" é dedicada ao pai biológico de Lovato, que morreu em 2013. É a música mais pessoal no álbum. A décima segunda faixa, "Stars" é uma música uptempo dance-pop. Enquanto a última faixa da edição deluxe de Confident "Mr. Hughes" é uma música "retro-R&B". Recepção Recepção Crítica Após sua liberação, Confident recebeu críticas geralmente favoráveis de críticos de música. Concedendo o álbum de quatro estrelas na AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine escreveu, "o resultado cumulativo é uma gravação moderna pop bagunçada e colorida que é maior do que a soma de suas partes". Annie Zaleski da A.V. O clube deu ao álbum um B+, dizendo: "Confident é um álbum impressionante de uma estrela pop que sabe o que ela quer - e também sabe exatamente como chegar lá". O The Guardian fez uma revisão mista do álbum, dizendo: "Apenas um certo brilho que transforma seus vocais em um híbrido genérico de Sia e Kelly Clarkson impede Confident de ser um dos álbuns pop de 2015". Mike Wass da Idolator fez uma revisão mista, dizendo: "Não há abordagem certa ou errada, mas se você for relançar como uma sirene irreverente do pop como a er a de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, é melhor você ter um álbum cheio de hits infalíveis para de basear. E Confident falta nesse departamento". Nick Levine deu o álbum 3 de 5 estrelas, dizendo: "É um material poderoso, especialmente de uma cantora que se manifestou bravamente sobre suas lutas passadas com depressão, abuso de drogas e álcool e um transtorno alimentar, mas, em última análise, Condident parece um pouco implacável". Glenn Gamboa, da Newsday, deu uma revisão mais positiva, dizendo: "Confident, a busca de si mesmo por Lovato é extraordinariamente reveladora, enquanto aborda tudo, desde a experimentação sexual até problemas de saúde mental até seu relacionamento com seu pai distante". Escrevendo para Billboard, Maura Johnston deu ao álbum 4,5 de 5 estrelas, dizendo: "Sua vontade de possuir cada passo e erro, e mostrar ao público como os tempos difíceis a ajudaram a se tornar a mulher que ela é, faz de Confident uma escuta surpreendentemente convincente". Tim Stack da Entertainment Weekly deu ao álbum um B+, dizendo: "Em mais de 11 faixas, a energia de Lovato é inabalável, às vezes para uma falha. Então, é um alívio bem-vindo que ela demore um pouco para revelar um lado mais suave no estilo gospel balada "Father", uma homenagem lúdica para o seu distante pai." Richard Godwin da London Evening Standard deu ao álbum uma crítica negativa, dizendo: "Ela está mais em casa nas baladas como Lionheart, enquanto Kingdom Come, uma parceria atmosférico com Iggy Azalea, todas as mudanças temperamentais e trap beats, é um refúgio bem-vindo de um registro de personalidade que não possui personalidade". Patrick Ryan de USA Today deu o álbum 2,5 de 4 estrelas, dizendo: "Confident é, em geral, um avanço seguro para Lovato, que só deve aprimorar seu som e estilo pelo tempo que o álbum nº 6 acontecer". Performance Comercial O álbum estreou no número dois no US Billboard 200, com vendas na primeira semana de 98.000 unidades (77.000 em vendas de álbuns puros), atrás do álbum auto-intitulado do Pentatonix. No Reino Unido, o álbum estreou no número seis no UK Albums Chart, tornando-se o seu maior álbum de gráficos lá até à data. Em julho de 2016, o álbum foi certificado ouro pela RIAA e vendeu 211 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. Divulgação Confident é o primeiro álbum da cantora a ser lançado em parte sob a recém-formada Safehouse Records, uma parceria entre Lovato, seu empresário Phil McIntyre e Nick Jonas, como joint venture com a Island Records. Lovato afirmou: "Trabalhei em estreita colaboração com Nick e Phil há anos e compartilhamos o mesmo ponto de vista quando se trata de fazer música. É incrivelmente excitante fazer parte desta nova empresa, onde estou no controle de todos os aspectos da minha carreira". Em 29 de setembro de 2015, Lovato enviou seus fãs a uma caça ao tesouro. Lovato anunciou que estava escondendo caixas especiais, cada uma em um local diferente. Cada caixa continha uma pré-visualização de uma música do álbum. As duas primeiras caixas foram encontradas no mesmo dia na cidade de Nova York, a primeira caixa continha um trecho de "Stone Cold", enquanto A segunda continha um trecho de "Old Ways". Lovato performou "Stone Cold" na sua totalidade mais tarde no mesmo dia no Highland Ballroom em Nova York. Em 17 de outubro de 2015, Lovato realizou um medley de "Cool for the Summer" e "Confident", e "Stone Cold" no Saturday Night Live durante a temporada quarenta e um da série. Em 22 de outubro de 2015, Lovato lançou o video musical para "Waitin for You", música com participação de Sirah. Lovato performou na segunda edição do Victoria's Secret Swim Special, que foi exibido em 9 de março de 2016. Turnê Demi Lovato Future now.jpeg.jpeg|Future Now Tour Lovato e Nick Jonas anunciaram que iriam fazer uma turnê, a Future Now Tour, no Elvis Duran e no Morning Show em 26 de outubro de 2015. Esta foi a quinta turnê principal de Demi, e a terceira turnê de shows de Nick, promovendo seu terceiro álbum de estúdio "Last Year Was Complicated". A turnê em parceria começou em 29 de junho de 2016, em Atlanta, Geórgia e terminou em 17 de setembro de 2016, em Inglewood, Califórnia. Lovato continuou a turnê como um único ato principal em 24 de setembro de 2016 em Nova York, e a turnê foi concluída em Monterrey em 19 de outubro de 2016. Singles * "Cool for the Summer" foi anunciado como o single principal do álbum em 25 de junho de 2015. Foi lançado em 1 de julho de 2015. Ele estreou no número 36 no Billboard Hot 100 na sua primeira semana de 18 de julho de 2015, vendendo 80 mil cópias. Ele entrou no top 20 dos Hot 100 no gráfico datado de 15 de agosto de 2015 e atingiu o pico no número 11. Desde então foi certificado platina dupla nos EUA pela RIAA. A canção foi top 10 no Reino Unido, Nova Zelândia, Escócia, República Checa, México e Líbano e top 20 no Canadá, Irlanda, Austrália e Espanha. * "Confident", foi lançada como o segundo single em 18 de setembro de 2015 e, eventualmente, atingiu o pico no número 21 nos EUA. A música alcançou o número 1 na US Hot Dance/Club Songs. O video musical de "Confident" foi lançado em 9 de outubro de 2015 através do canal Vevo de Lovato. Foi o top 20 na República Tcheca, bem como top 30 no Canadá, Escócia, Nova Zelândia e Eslováquia. A faixa foi certificada platina nos Estados Unidos. * "Stone Cold" foi lançado como o único single promocional do álbum em 9 de outubro de 2015. Em 21 de março de 2016, a música foi lançada como terceiro e último single e atingiu o número dois no Bubbling Under the Hot 100. Mais tarde, foi certificado ouro nos Estados Unidos. Cool for the summer.png|Cool for the Summer Confident_artwork.jpg|Confident Stonecold.png|Stone Cold Faixas Referências en:Confident (album) Categoria:Álbuns